caution, brat!
by midoakas
Summary: ada yang berani melawan empat iblis penjaga neraka? [mibuakamido/overprotect!rakuzan]


_Ehem. Tess satu dua tiga ohooooook._

 _Yo, Sei-chan. Pertama-tama nih, Reo-nee mau nanya. Kamu masih inget awal-awal kita ketemu nggak? Iya, waktu masuk SMA dulu pertamaan._

 _Dimata Reo-nee, kamu itu imuuuuuuut banget.. tapi sayangnya kok rada chuuni ya? Salah deng, kamu emang bener chuuni, bukannya rada._

 _Btw, kamu ga inget kan kalo waktu itu Reo-nee ngira kamu bocah TK yang daftar masuk klub basket? Seandainya kamu tau kalo Nebuya hampir kejang-kejang begitu tau kamu udah enam belas taon… dan kemudian kita inget kalo kamu itu jebolan Teiko. Kaptennya lagi. Duile._

 _Emang berat jadi kapten waktu masih kelas sepuluh… seberat memikul rasa rinduku padamu. Tapi kamu ternyata malah udah jadian duluan sama si ijo lumutan jelek itu… KENAPA SEI-CHAN? KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MERUSAK CINTA SUCI DIANTARA KITA? REO-NEE KIRA KAMU DULU NGGA HUMU SAMA SEKALI, SAMPE PENGEN REO-NEE HUMU-IN RASANYA, SEI-CHAAAAAAAN!_

 _Tapi gapapa deh kalo kamu humu, asal kamu yang digenjot. Kalo kamu yang genjot, Reo-nee gabisa yaqin. Kali aja baru masuk udah tepar duluan kamu. Atau yang kamu genjot bukannya tereak sakit malah geli-geli. Mungkin rasanya kaya jari kelingking masuk, ato malah cuma nempel doang._

 _Sekarang, kamu udah kelas dua SMA. Reo-nee udah kelas tiga dan bentar lagi mau lulus. Itu berarti kita sudah tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi. REO-NEE SEDIH SEI-CHAN REO-NEE SEDIH! SYEUDIH TAU NGGAK SYEUDIH!_

 _Sekarang, kamu berubah. Bukannya tambah ganteng malah tambah syantiq aja kamu. Itu badan tinggiin sama otot kekarin dikit, biar keliatan langsung kalo kamu cowo. Gausah buka-buka baju dulu baru keliatan. Kalo berdiri jangan deket-deket panther gosong, macan garong, Pikachu ngondek ato yang lebih parah si tiang ungu… kalo ngga keliatan yang ada kebejek kamu nanti. Jangan deket-deket juga sama si lumut, kalo digrepe-grepe kan bahaya. Dan disamping itu, Reo-nee bersyukur banget kamu masih perawan._

 _Oh iya. Reo-nee inget kamu mau ngelawan makhluk-makhluk Amerika di pertandingan streetball… dan secara sukses lagi-lagi Reo-nee gabisa yaqin. Emang kuat tuh lumut saingan sama orang lain disamping para barisan pelangi? Wajah kamu udah bikin orang lurus jadi humu seketika, Sei-chan. Jangan sok-sokan bisa genjot kalo satu ronde aja udah tepar._

 _Ini ngapain bahas genjot-genjotan sih, aelah._

 _Jangan pake jersey yang kepanjangan kalo kamu gamau diraep masal gara-gara tambah keliatan moe. Kalo kamu mau diraep sama Reo-nee, sini aja. Atau mau ngajakin si lumut threesome, sok aja. Tapi ogah banget sih bagi-bagi sama itu lumut, direstuin aja nggak._

 _Jersey kamu nanti warnanya merah putih ya? Itu tulisan Vorpal Sword diganti jadi Marlboro kan malah bagus tuh, sekalian endorse rokok. Eanyeng, malah nyebut merek gue._

 _Reo-nee kangen kamu, Sei-chan. Kangen banget. Pulanglah bawa kemenangan, jangan sampe kamu pulang-pulang dari sana malah bawa anak kecil sambil ngomong, "Reo-nee ini anak aku sama Shintarou" ato yang lebih parah "Reo-nee, ini anak aku sama kisedai!" sebenernya Reo-nee eneg setengah idup nulis bagian ini Sei-chan. Bisa-bisa mereka mati seketika nantinya._

 _Cepet pulang yes, Sei-chan. Meskipun kamu nyebelin, Reo-nee tetep sayang kamu lebih dari rasa sayang kamu ke lumutan itu._

 _Peluk cium,_

 _Mibuchi Reo._

.

— _Hanyeng_.

Akashi cuma bisa mangap setelah selesai membaca surat sebanyak dua lembar kertas binder dengan gambar lope-lope dan tulisan "I MISS YOU" gede-gede dibelakangnya.

Ini surat. Surat dari Mibuchi Reo, yang maunya dipanggil Reo-nee biar kekinian, tapi jatohnya malah jadi kaya kakak cewe centil yang suka mangkal di lampu merah sambil bawa kecrekan. Salah satu kakak kelasnya di Rakuzan. Salah satu seniornya di klub basket juga.

Reo-nee itu baik. Baiiik banget. Saking baiknya nih ya, kalo Akashi bikin kesalahan, dia nggak bakal marah. Akashi salah nyemprotin saus ke dia, dia nggak marah. Akashi nyenggol hape dia sampe masuk ke selokan, dia nggak marah. Akashi ngelindes laptop dia pake mobil, dia nggak marah.

Giliran disambit pake barbell sama Nebuya, dia langsung pingsan. Giliran digebok bangku dari belakang sama Hayama, dia langsung amnesia. Giliran kakinya dilindes pake sepedanya Mayuzumi, dia langsung masuk UGD.

(sebenernya waktu itu Mayuzumi sama dia lagi boncengan berdua naik sepeda buat pergi beli stok air minum, bareng sama Nebuya dan Hayama yang ikut dibelakang pake motor)

(abis itu ketemulah sama Mibuchi yang mau nyebrang)

(sebenernya Mayuzumi udah ngerem biar Mibuchi bisa lewat)

(tapi dari belakang Nebuya malah nyundul dia. Sepedanya langsung ngetrill. Kakinya Mibuchi kelindes. Akashi malah terbang sampe Amerika—enggak deng)

 _Flashback geblek macam apa ini_.

"Akashi? Lo ngape?"Suara dari Aomine menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya sejenak. Dia masih mencerna kata-kata yang tersusun rapi hasil tulisan Mibuchi di kertas itu, lalu melipatnya jadi dua dan memasukkannya kembali dalam amplop bentuk hati yang ada gambar panahnya. Ada pula tulisan _'panah cinta untukmu'_ dengan gambar pasangan kekasih yang lagi ciuman. Busetdah. Darimana pula Mibuchi dapet nih amplop?

"Mibuchi-san,"Kata Akashi dengan separuh nyawa melayang. "Dia… ngirimin gue surat,"

"What?"Kagami yang duduk disebelah Akashi menoleh kepo, mengusap peluh dari jidat nong-nongnya yang kemungkinan besar bisa dibuat lapangan baseball. "Surat apaan? Surat pernyataan cerai buat lu sama Midorima?"

"Enak aja,"Akashi langsung sewot. Dia baru jadian setaun sama si lumut ijo itu, masa udah mau cerai? Nikah aja belom. Apalagi enaena. " _Nope_. Cuma, ya… gitu,"

"Sindrom _brocon_ -nya kumat lagi?"Tebak Aomine, dan disambut dengan anggukan nelangsa dari Akashi.

Ah. Mendengar kata-kata _brocon_ , Akashi langsung teringat sesuatu. Satu jam setelah dia jadian sama Midorima satu tahun yang lalu… dia langsung nelfon Mibuchi.

 _("Reo-nee, aku… jadian,"_

" _HAPAH? UVUVWEVWEVWEVWEVWE ASDFANOWASDASDASDAS OSSAS! SEI-CHAN, KAMU KENAPA NGGA NGASIH TAU REO-NEE DULU HAH? KAMU JADIAN SAMA SIAPA?!"_

" _Eh, itu…"_

" _JAWAB! SEI-CHAN, GAMAU TAU. JAWAB, SEI-CHAN! JAWAB! JAWAB REO-NEE, SEI-CHAN! JAWAB REO-NEE!"_

" _Reo-nee…"_

" _MENGAPA KAU MENGAKHIRI CINTA SUCI DIANTARA KITA, SEI-CHAN? CINTA FITRI EMANG UDAH LAMA TAMAT, TAPI MASA CINTA KITA JUGA TAMAT? HUHUHUHUHU TIDAAAAK SEI-CHAAAAN TIDAAAAAAK!"_

" _Reo-nee?"_

" _SEI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN JAWAB REO-NEE SEI-CHAAAAN! SAMA SIAPA KAMU JADIAAAAN?"_

"…" – _Hanyeng. Gimana mau jawab kalo situ tereak-tereak terus daritadi!?)_

Air muka Akashi mendadak asem.

 _("Oke, Sei-chan. Kamu…"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Yang digenjot apa yang genjot?"_

"… _Hah?" –dafuq)._

Rasanya Akashi pengeeen banget gegulingan di lantai.

 _("Sama siapa kamu jadian?"_

" _Itu…"_

" _Anak basket?"_

" _Iya—"_

" _Dari tim mana?"_

" _Shu—"_

" _Namanya?"_

"… _Midorima Shintarou,"_

"…"

" _Reo-nee? Halo—"_

" _TEDHAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"_

"…" – _ini orang sebenernya kenapa sih!?)_

Mendadak Akashi dirundung dilema. Haruskah dia balas mengirimkan surat untuk Mibuchi? Biasanya aja mereka kirim-kiriman pesan lewat e-mail. Ntah Mibuchi lagi kesambet apa sampe dia ngirim surat begitu.

" _ **Reo-nee, gue tau lu sayang gue, tapi jangan gini juga dong. Emang bener gue humu, tapi plis, jangan sangkut pautin posisi. Gue udah tau gue yang digenjot, terus ga usah ditambahin perumpamaan seakan gue gapunya kesejatian, gue juga laki-laki," –**_ CHSI, Catatan Hati Seorang akash-I, enam belas tahun, terlibat skandal _brocon_ dengan kakak kelasnya. Bukan, bukan Catatan Hati Seorang Istri kok. Midorima nggak pernah poligami sampe punya _waifu_ baru yang dia namain Hello Kitty, percaya deh.

(sebenernya dia udah ikat kontrak sama member Rakuzan yang protektif dan sadisnya selevel shinigami. Bersedia mengarungi lautan, angin topan dan badai, tapi kencan langsung batal kalo udah gerimis.)

(dia juga pernah, nyaris kelelep gara-gara didorong Mayuzumi masuk kolam renang, hampir pingsan kejedot sikut kekarnya Nebuya waktu perebutan _rebound_ , Hayama nendang bola kelewat tinggi sampe nabrak muka _ikemen_ dia, sampe nyaris nyemplung ke empang isi buaya gara-gara disundul Mibuchi dari belakang pake traktor)

(lagian Akashi tinggal ditambahin telinga kucing aja udah bikin mimisan, kok)

(namanya cinta, beroh. Iblis neraka aja bisa dia lewatin #wes)

"Kalo diliat-liat Mibuchi perhatian banget ya sama lu,"Timpal Kagami. Akashi mengangguk lesu, _udah kelewatan banget kali_.

"Terkadang gue malah ngerasa persaudaraan lu itu lebih indah dari kisah Aki dan Sora,"Komentar Aomine. Kagami langsung nyambit dia pake botol minum begitu dia ngeh, Akashi melotot—hampir tuker tempat sama si _onoh_ , dan sebuah bola basket terjun bebas dari langit-langit. Menyambar telak kepala Aomine Daiki dan GOOOOOL! SATU KOSONG UNTUK MIDORIMA SHINTAROU, BUNG! LIHAT, LIHAT! STEPHEN CURRY MAKAN RUMPUT!

 _Dafak._

"Jangan macem-macem lu sama _waifu_ gue, Aomine,"Midorima masuk kedalam gym dengan kerennya, dengan gaya _petentang-petenteng_ ala Will Smith kalo lagi jalan, kakinya melangkah mantap kaya mau masuk ke lapangan basket, dikepala ada bando kucing ukuran gede warna merah lengkap pita dan topi penyihir. Dia menaikkan kacamata dengan jumawa, angkat tangan sekalian pamer ketek—ga bau kok, dia udah pake AXE coklat tadi, dan melangkah masuk—

 _KETUMPREEET!_

Habis itu jatoh gara-gara kepeleset kulit pisang.

Iseng banget sih ada kulit pisang disana. Lagian apaan tuh suara orang jatoh malah ketumpret?

"HANYENG. INI SIAPA YANG NARUH KULIT PISANG DISINI,"Midorima langsung ngamuk, dan sang _waifu_ tersayang buru-buru berdiri dan menghampirinya yang sedang dalam posisi telungkup di atas lantai gym. "Midorima? Lu gapapa?"

"Iye, gue gapapa. Aduh, sakit,"Midorima berdiri dari tempat semula, merasa pinggangnya encok sementara nun jauh di tribun penonton, duo kampret malah ngakak kaya ga ada hari esok.

"Yang ngirimin surat ke elu tadi, Mibuchi ya?"Setelah didudukkan pada tribun dengan selamat sentosa, Midorima kembali membuka percakapan. Dia menatap Akashi dalam-dalam dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat para wanita maupun pria kejang-kejang. "Gue yang nerima suratnya tadi. Buset, kaget tau, bentuknya love love gitu,"

"Dia nanyain apa?"Kagami nanya. Akashi angkat bahu, "Biasa, ceramah gitu."

"Yakin seratus persen ada nama gue disana,"Midorima mendesah nelangsa sambil memejamkan mata. Aomine ngakak, "Ya jelas lah. Siapa lagi yang nekad iket kontrak sama itu empat iblis jejadian? Cuma elu,"

 _ **Iya. Cuma dia, kok**_.

 **:x:**

"AYOLAAAAH MAYUZUMI-SAN, TULUUUNG!"

Mibuchi udah nggak ada bedanya sama anak anjing atau jurus-bocah-merajuk-yang-nggak-dibeliin-permen-sama-emak—gegulingan di lantai. Hayama tengsin, pura-pura nggak liat sekaligus memasang tampang _'siape eluh?'_ sambil ngajakin Nebuya _one on one_ demi menghindari Mibuchi yang mulai kalap. Kalo celana dia digigitin sampe sobek kan ga lucu juga, mana hari ini dia make kolor putih gambar lope-lope pula.

"Mibuchi, udah, stop,"Mayuzumi nggak tau harus ngapain lagi. LN yang daritadi dia baca udah dirobek-robek, ditendang, di _smack down_ , sampe dimakanin sama Mibuchi gara-gara dia dikacangin. Ya iyalah, libur-libur ngajakin ketemuan di gym Rakuzan, abis itu nangis kejer sampe hampir bikin satu sekolahan nyaris banjir gara-gara kangen Akashi. Belum tau penderitaan maba sih, dia.

"NGGAK, NGGAK MAU. POKOKNYA KITA HARUS KE TOKYOOOO!"Mibuchi kembali kalap, apalagi ketika suara tawa Nebuya menggelegar memecah langit-langit gym. "Gue ngerasain hal yang nggak enak kejadian sama Sei-chaaan!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA. REO, GA GUE SANGKA ELU TERNYATA—HUAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

Sementara itu, Hayama udah ngakak sampe suaranya hampir habis sambil lendotan ke dinding. "AstaganagabonardinaikinMayuzumi-sanjadienam!"—Mayuzumi protes sebagai latar belakang. "Reo-nee, elu ternyata punya sindrom _brocon_ ya sama Akashi?"Dia ngakak makin kenceng.

"Heh? _Brocon_?"Sebagai pecinta LN tingkat dewa sekaligus nyerempet protektif jika sudah menyangkut masalah _kouhai_ tersayang, Mayuzumi berjalan mendekat. Mibuchi gelindingan sambil nyakar-nyakar lantai. Mayuzumi mengambil alih ponsel Mibuchi yang digenggam Nebuya, lalu membaca sebuah pesan dari aplikasi bbm yang belum ditutup.

 _ **Mibuchireooooooooo [heart][kiss][heart-sparkle][double-heart] sayanq Sei-chan claloe[heart] : Sei-chaaaan kapan balik ke Kyotooo? [sad face][crying][crying] Reo-nee kangeeeen[tear][sparkle eyes][tear][crying]**_

 _ **Sei-chan [heart][heart][heart][kiss] : Reo-nee, aku baru bisa balik habis pertandingannya selesai**_

 _ **Mibuchireooooooooo [heart][kiss][heart-sparkle][double-heart] sayanq Sei-chan claloe[heart] : Ayolah Sei-chan. Kamu ga kasian sama Reo-nee yang hampir jadi perjaka tua gara-gara nunggu kamu? [crying][crying][sad face][tear]**_

 _ **Sei-chan [heart][heart][heart][kiss] : …**_

 _Hanyeng—_ Mayuzumi mangap. _Lanjut scroll lagi, ah…_

 _ **Mibuchireooooooooo [heart][kiss][heart-sparkle][double-heart] sayanq Sei-chan claloe[heart] : oke. kalo gitu, Reo-nee bakal ganti pertanyaan**_

 _ **Sei-chan [heart][heart][heart][kiss] : Hah? Apa?**_

 _ **Mibuchireooooooooo [heart][kiss][heart-sparkle][double-heart] sayanq Sei-chan claloe[heart] : kapan putus sama itu orang lumutan?**_

 _ **Sei-chan [heart][heart][heart][kiss] : …**_

Suara ngakak Nebuya dan Hayama terdengar lebih menggelegar.

"SELAMAT, Reo-nee. LU DAPET MEDALI ORANG PHO—HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sebegini kangennya elu sama Akashi?"Mayuzumi menghela napas nelangsa. _Ya Tuhan, kuatkan hamba-Mu ini._ "Sampe manggil gue kesini dan makanin LN gue—HANYENG MIBUCHI JANGAN GIGITIN CELANA GUE! GUE TAU ELU HUMU TAPI GUE BELOM BELOK!"

 _Otw belok kalo Akashi kena tikung Mibuchi beneran, ya, Jum_.

Mayuzumi melarikan diri sambil menaikkan celananya yang agak melorot. Hayama geleng-geleng kepala melihat Reo-nee tercinta sudah seperti kehilangan semangat hidup dan Nebuya yang kembali cuek lanjut makan _gyuudon_.

"Terus… kita harus gimana?"Nebuya bertanya. Hayama angkat bahu, "Gatau. Kita gabisa pergi ke Tokyo, soalnya ada les tambahan buat kelas dua belas—"

"NGGAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA KITA HARUS KE TOKYO HUAAAAA—"

Mayuzumi rasanya pengen banget kejang-kejang.

Karena dia yang tertua disini, dia harus bisa mengambil jalan keluar yang terbaik. Menenangkan Mibuchi yang masih aja mewek dan memporak porandakkan seisi gym… caranya gampang. Tapi… gimana caranya pergi ke Tokyo?

"Oke,"Mayuzumi menghela napas, lalu menggelengkan kepala dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Kita… Ke Tokyo besok,"

"HAPAH? / WHUAT?"

"Mayuzumi? Elo—"

"Hiks… Ma—ma—Mamamamamayuzumi-saaaaaaaaan! GUE CINTA ELOOOOH!"

" _ **SETOP, MIBUCHIEEEEEEEEH**_!"

.

.

.

 _ **Mibuchireooooooooo [heart][kiss][heart-sparkle][double-heart] sayanq Sei-chan claloe[heart] : Sei-chan, besok Reo-nee ke Tokyo bareng sama mentemen yang lainnya. Wait me, Sei-chaaan!**_

(Nun jauh disana, Akashi mendadak bersin sampe Kuroko hampir kejedot bola basket gara-gara lupa nge _pass_ )

 _Masalah yang lain baru saja dimulai, Akashi…_

.

.

.

"Bentar deh. Mayuzumi-san, kita kesana naek apa?"

"Gatau, naik naga aja. Gratis, bisa terbang lagi— _ **MIBUCHI JANGAN GIGITIN CELANA GUE LAGIIII**_!"

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

.

a/n :

buset demi apa saya update langsung dua?


End file.
